New Negima
by Tompa94
Summary: A retelling of Negima. Negi is older and has a different past and personallity. How will a teenager handling teaching a class of cute girls?
1. The Negi we all know Or not

**Hello****, boy a third fanfic, I think I'm doing quite many for a writer. Anyway I might not be able to update as often now with school and all, so I may have to wait for breaks and vacations. This is a Negima fic called new Negima. **

**I don't own any of these characters.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a snowy night in a village in Wales, a village that seemed pretty ordinary for most people. O how wrong they were.

It was village of mages that used to be a lively and cheerful place. But not this night, and maybe never again.

The magical police had heard of a demon attack on the village and was hoping that they were not too late.

``Come on we got to hurry`` one police said.

``There's the village`` another one said.

When they came to the village they couldn't believe what they saw. All the villagers had been turned in too stone.

``Dear god``

``I don't think he did it`` the guards kept looking in the village for any survivors. And in the middle of the village was a nine year old boy holding a crying five year old in his arms, a passed out girl beside him and villagers of stone around him. But what the guards noticed was all the dead demons around him.

``Little boy what happened here?`` a guard asked the boy. The boy faced with tears in his eyes still hugging the little girl.

``I don't know``

_6 years later._

It was a great day in Wales, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and a gentle breeze was in the air.

Yep it was a good day for Negi, he was just lying in the grass with a mage hat covering his face and a grass straw in his mouth. He looked truly care free.

``Negi come on, the ceremony is about to start`` yelled a small girl at him who looked no older than eleven.

``Alright, alright. Jeez I'm being told what to do by an eleven year old`` Negi said, although he didn't say the last part especially loud.

There was a group of soon to be teenagers and some teenagers lined up in a big room that looked a little like a church, and they were all waiting for their name to be called up.

``Negi Springfield`` an old man said.

`Alright, finally` Negi thought and took his diploma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nakane had been waiting for Anya and Negi outside the ceremony hall and when they came out she greeted them and asked.

``So, what will your training be?``

``I'm going to be a fortune teller in London`` Anya said with a cocky smile.

``What about you Negi?`` Nakane asked.

`` I don't know, the damn thing isn't showing anything`` Negi said shaking his contract up and down until some glowing letters showed up.

``Here we go`` Negi said anticipated for what would show up. The scroll said that he would be a teacher in Japan. Negi had a big smile on his face.

`Teacher means students, and students mean girls. SWEET` he thought but Anya and Nakane didn't look as happy.

``WHAT`` they both screamed, a scream that could be heard through the whole village.

The girls dragged Negi by his collar in to the building and stopped in front of the magus.

``Magus sir`` Nakane said.

``What is it Nakane?``

``You can't let this block head teach a class`` Anya yelled pointing at Negi.

``I'm right here you know``

``And he's kind of immature`` Nakane stated.

``I'M RIGHT HERE``

``I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to change the scroll`` the magus said. Negi looked the happiest of them all, then a question popped up in hi mind.

``What kind of school is it I'll be working on?``

``All girls school`` the magus said. Negi couldn't be happier but the girls just couldn't allow that.

``ARE YOU CRAZY`` Anya yelled at the magus.

``THIS GUY CAN'T TEACH AN ALL GIRLS CLASS, IT'LL BE A DISASTER``

``Anya relax`` the magus said.

``Negi can surely keep his hormones in check, and the principal on that school is an old friend of mine so if anything happens I'll know`` the magus left as he said that and Negi felt that he wouldn't have as fun as he hoped.

`Maybe I should act serious` he thought. He didn't want to fail his mage training.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks of learning Japanese later, Negi was on a train station in Japan trying to find track one. As he gave up trying to look, he asked a couple for direction. The couple giggled as they pointed to a sign right beside them, Negi felt like an idiot.

Negi was wearing a brown hooded coat, glasses, big brown pants and black boots. He had a back pack and something wrapped in bandages on his back ( he does not wear his hear in a small ponytail so he looks almost exactly like his father).

He stepped on the bus and noticed that there were just girls on it.

`Alright` he thought as he took a standing seat and waited for the train to start.

When the train started Negi lost his balance a little and fell backwards. Right in on a girl's chest.

``Sorry`` Negi said as he stood up but in his mind he was doing a victory dance.

``You better be`` the girl said and turned her back to him.

`Cold` Negi thought as he felt a sneeze coming up.

`Oh no` he thought as his sneeze created a strong wind that made every girls skirt flew up. All the girls were a bit embarrassed since it was a boy on the train, but Negi still had some good manners and had looked away.

`Can't fail practice when it just started` although he saw some of the girls panties.

The train stopped and Negi took a magical powered up run to his destination.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running to school was two girls. One was a girl in her teens with long black hair and the schools uniform, she looked kind and friendly. The other was a girl who had her orange hair in two pony tails with bells in them, she looked strong and athletic.

``Konoka, stop reading horoscopes, we got to hurry`` the pigtailed girl said.

``But Asuna it's really good, here this "say you're loved ones name five times and bark and you shall fall in love"`` Konoka said and Asuna did as it said.

``Takahata-sensei, Takahata -sensei, Takahata-sensei, Takahata -sensei, Takahata -sensei, Vaff``

``You actually did it`` Konoka said giggling. Asuna gave Konoka a glare and then noticed the brown-red haired boy who was running beside them with two of his fingers on his forehead. The boy is Negi.

``You`` Negi said pointing at Asuna.

``You'll be heartbroken today``

``Wha-What`` Asuna stammered.

``See ya`` Negi said and ran ahead of them.

``Hey wait a minute`` Asuna yelled and ran after Negi.

``Asuna slow down`` Konoka said and tried to catch up to Asuna.

Asuna managed to catch up to Negi and tackle him down.

``What the hell do you mean by that?`` Asuna yelled at Negi while shaking him violently and having murderer written in her eyes.

`` That you will be heartbroken`` Negi said as he was shaken.

``How about I brake you?`` Asuna said and now her look went from murderer to torturer and murderer.

``Asuna, stop shaking him`` Konoka said.

``I agree`` Negi said as he began feeling dizzy.

``Shut up, boys shouldn't even be here so you're either a jerk or a pervert`` Asuna said shaking him even more violently now.

``I see you're making new friends Asuna`` said a white haired man with a cigarette in his mouth. Asuna stopped shaking Negi and bowed to greet the man.

``H-Hello Takahata -s-sensei``

``Hey old man`` Negi said as he stood up properly before receiving a glare from Asuna.

``O-Old man``

``Ah, Negi-sensei how are you?``

``A little dizzy but okay`` Negi said.

Asuna and Konoka were now confused.

``Negi…sensei?`` Konoka said clearly confused.

``What the hell does that mean?`` Asuna asked.

``Oh I guess you didn't know`` Takahata said in hi usual calm voice.

``Negi is going to take my place as your English teacher`` Asuna looked at Takahata and then looked Negi.

``Yo`` Negi said with a smile.

``You.. You can't quit, if you quit it would…`` Asuna said to Takahata.

``Break your heart?`` Negi said with a smirk.

``Ye.. Wait, Who asked you?`` Asuna yelled at Negi.

``You're kidding me right? A guy not older than me is going to teach me?``

``Negi is smarter than most teenagers`` Takahata said never changing his calm voice.

``I have an Oxford graduate in English, so teaching you won't be a problem``

`I think` Negi thought while Asuna was boiling of anger.

``I won't accept it`` Asuna yelled of anger and began shaking Negi again. Unfortunately some of her hair tickled his nose.

`Oh no not again`

``ACHOO`` Negi sneezed that caused a powerful wind that made Asuna loose all her clothes, except for her bra and panties.

``KYAA`` she yelled and tried to cover herself up.

`Bear panties` was the thought that went through Negi's, Takahata's and Konoka's mind.

``You want to borrow my coat?`` Negi asked handing her the coat he wore.

`It is kinda my fault anyway`

Asuna took the coat and put it on without a word.

``You're welcome``

``I didn't thank you`` Asuna said and began to walk away.

`Ice cold` Negi thought.

``Asuna-san, Konoka-san`` Takahata said.

``Y-yes`` Asuna responded.

``Yes`` Konoka responded.

``Could you take Negi to the principal's office? He has a meeting with Negi`` Takahata asked.

``Sure`` Konoka said

``NEVER`` (guess who)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi, Asuna and Konoka were standing in front of the schools principal.

``You understand your assignment Negi?``

``Yes Principal-sama``

``And you understand that you will have no second chance if you fail?``

``Yes`` Negi answered. The principal nodded and stood up.

``Negi``

``Yes?``

``If you're looking for a girlfriend my granddaughter is available``

``Grandpa`` Konoka yelled and had a slight blush on her face.

`Well, he is kind of handsome` Konoka thought and looked at Negi.

``Now Negi, I'd like you to meet your guide`` the principal said.

``Hello`` A blonde beautiful women said from behind Negi.

``Hi`` Negi said as he faced the women.

``This is Shizune, if you have any questions just ask her`` the principal said.

Everybody was about to leave, until.

``Oh yeah, Asuna, Konoka``

``What`` they both said.

``We're kind of short on space so Negi has to live with you two``

``Okay`` Konoka said cheerfully.

``WHAAAAT`` Asuna screamed.

``PRINCIPAL YOU CAN'T MEAN WE'RE GOING TO LIVE WITH THIS PERVERT?``

`Since when am I a pervert?` Negi thought.

``Do not worry it's just until we find a room he can live in`` the principal said and walked up to the door.

``Goodbye`` he said and closed the door.

Asuna gave Negi a murderous glare.

``If I catch you peeking on me you're dead``

``Don't worry you're not that hot`` Negi said and got punched by Asuna.

``Konoka lets go`` Asuna said with a murderous aura.

``O-Okay`` Konoka said a little scared of Asuna.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

``So how do you like the school so far`` Shizune asked Negi as they walked towards the class room.

``If everybody is like Asuna, I think I'm going to die before sun set``

``Don't worry you get used to her``

``I hope I do since we're going to live together`` Negi said and felt like something disastrous was going to happen.

``Oh, before I forget. Here`` Shizune said and handed Negi a book.

``What's this?``

``The class list`` Shizune said as Negi opened the book.

`Whoa, a lot of cute girls` Negi thought as he smiled. But then he remembered what the magus said.

`I have to keep in check` he thought and felt a little depressed.

``We're here`` Shizune said and pointed at the door beside Negi with a sign that said 2-A.

``Alright here I go`` Negi said as he opened the door.

As soon as he opened it he felt something above him that he quickly catches.

`An eraser huh` he thought as he took a few steps forward but quickly noticed a trip line. He stepped over it and triggered it and avoided the bucket and arrows.

The class were just sat there in silence and stared at Negi.

``Hello`` he said with a smile that caused a few girls too blush.

``Shouldn't you introduce yourself`` Shizune said.

``Right`` Negi said and cleared his throat.

``My name is Negi Springfield and I'll be your English teacher until March, nice to meet you`` he said. The girls were quiet for a few seconds before they all gathered around him and started asking questions.

``How old are you?``

`` I'm fifteen``

``Do you have a girlfriend?``

``Not currently``

``Where are you from?``

``Wales``

``Whales, so you're mom's a whale?``

``What gave you that idea?``

A few more questions were asked before a blonde girl slammed her hand on the desk.

``QUIET DOWN`` she yelled and walked towards Negi.

``Excuse my classmate's behaviour`` she said with a bow.

``Nah, its okay`` Negi said.

``Looks who's acting all goody goody`` Asuna said from her seat.

The blonde girl gave her a glare.

``Being good and polite comes naturally for me, unlike a gorilla like you``

``Ha, you're just sucking up to the teacher``

``Well at least I'm not in to old guys``

``SUCK UP``

``GORILLA`` the girls began a mouth fight with the rest of the girls cheering on either of them.

``Hey calm down`` Negi said but noticed it had no effect, also he noticed that both girls were preparing to punch each other.

`Crap` he thought as he quickly ran and to got in between them and catch their fists.

The whole class was amazed over how Negi did that. A few seconds later the bell rang.

``Class starts, please return to your seats`` Negi said and all students did just that.

`There's something weird about him` Asuna thought as she returned to her seat.

``Now I want you all to translate what I write on the board in too Japanese`` Negi said and began writing something on the board in English.

`I guess I need proof of what is strange with him` Asuna thought and broke of a piece of rubber from her eraser and shot it at Negi. And he avoided it.

`Damn` she thought and tried a few more times. And he avoided the shots every time.

`I guess he's just good at dodging` she thought.

``Now who want to translate this in to Japanese?`` Negi said, but all the girls just looked away.

``Okay then I choose`` Negi said and looked at the class list he received.

``How about… Asuna``

``Why me?`` Asuna yelled and stood up from her seat.

``Well, it's not such a difficult line, it' actually on seventh grade level``

``Forget it sensei`` the blonde girl said.

``She has the I.Q of an apple, there's no way she'll pull it off`` the blonde girl said in a mocking tone.

``Oh yeah? Well I'll show you`` Asuna said and tried to translate the text. She failed.

``You're not that good at English I hear`` Negi said with a sweat drop.

``Or math`` A small pink haired girl said.

``Or science`` a red haired girl said.

``Or Japanese or history`` the blonde girl said.

``Then what are you good in`` Negi asked.

``P.E.`` the blonde girl said.

``You were trying and embarrass me again weren't you?`` Asuna said pointing at Negi.

``Hey don't be so paranoid I thought you could translate it`` Negi said as Asuna sat down with an angry expression.

``Ok, Chao-san can you translate it?``

``Sure, it says "Hello everybody, I'm Negi Springfield and I'll be your teacher til March"``.

The rest of the lesson was kind of uneventful.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi's lesson had ended and he was just outside his classroom.

``Negi-kun`` Negi turned around and saw that it was Takahata.

``Hi Takahata-sensei``

``Takamichi is just fine Negi``

``Alright, if you really want so`` Negi said and laughed a little together with Takamichi.

``So how was class?``

``It was really inte...`` Negi's voice was cut of by Asuna's hand on his mouth.

``Hey sensei, that was a really good lesson. You know Takahata-sensei, this guy is actually kind of good`` she said smiling.

``Good`` Takahata said as he walked away.

As soon as he left Asuna took away her hand from Negi's mouth.

``You really are in to old guys`` Negi said.

``SHADDUP`` she screamed at him and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi was now sitting on the fountain looking on the class list and tried to memorize which name that fit with what person.

`Many cute girls, this will be difficult` he thought. He then saw Asuna's picture.

``He he`` he laughed evilly and begun doodling on the picture.

`Take that` he thought and put out his tongue.

He then noticed someone at the top of the stairs.

`That's Miyasaki Nodoka, looks dangerous to be carrying all those books on that stair` He thought just before she fell.

`Crap` he thought and reached for the long thing wrapped in bandages. He quickly took of the bandages revealing a long staff with inscriptions on it and on the top was a green pearl with a black and white wing.

``_Navi`` _he whispered which made Nodoka float, but just for a second before Negi throw himself under her and catches her.

``Are you okay``

``S-Sensei``

Negi was relieved for a second before he noticed Asuna staring at him.

`CRAP` he screamed in his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note: Man longest chapter I've written so far, maybe that's because it's almost exactly like the real chapter but don't worry there will be changes. Maybe two major changes to Negi I've made is his staff, age and personality**** but I promise you there is one more. Excited? Well you better be.**

**Character profile.**

**Name: Negi Springfield.**

**Age: 15.**

**Hair colour: Red/Brown.**

**Eye colour: Brown.**

**Personality: Carefree, a little girl crazy, fun loving, immature (Said by those who know him), a smart idiot (Again said by those who know him), perverted (said by Asuna).**


	2. Welcome party

**Hello. I noticed that you seem to like this story****, first time one of my fanfics been added to someone's favourite's, and it's the first time I got a review (Luckily not a flame). Second chapter here we GO.**

**I don't own Negima or its characters.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

`CRAP` Negi screamed in his mind as Asuna was dragging him in to the woods.

She pinched him up on a tree and had a suspicious look on her face.

``Alright pervert I saw what you did`` Asuna said in an angry voice.

``What, saved a students life?`` Negi said as he felt sweat forming on his forehead.

``NO, you made her float. What are you? An alien? Mutant? Super hero?``

``That's ridiculous, I'm a mage`` Negi said.

There was only silence for a second before Negi realised what he said.

``CRAP``

``So you're a mage. Ha, wait until I tell everyone`` Asuna said with a look of evil.

``NO, you can't do that`` Negi said as he panicked.

``Why not?``

``Cause if you do I'll be turned in too an ermine``

``So, I'll tell everyone, and you'll be accused for witchcraft and burned`` Asuna said looking even more evil.

``Very well, I guess I have no choice`` Negi said picking up his staff looking dead serious.

``Huh?`` Asuna said looking confused.

``I'll have to erase your memory`` Negi said pointing the staff at her``

``You may become a bit air headed for a while but I can't take any chances``

``Wait, what?``

``_Vetus phasmatis...``_

Wait lets talk about this``

``…_recedentia absentis…``_

**YOU CAN'T DO THIS**

``_…planto suus monumentum evanui`` _Negi finished the memory erasing spell, but instead of losing her memory. Asuna lost all her clothes except for her jacket.

``YOU PERVERT``

``That wasn't supposed too happen`` Negi said and looked in to his note book.

``What's happening over here?`` Takahata asked appearing as out of nowhere.

``Takamichi`` Negi said and began looking nervous.

``KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA`` Asuna screamed in embarrassment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Asuna was lying on the ground crying waterfalls from her eyes.

``Well at least your memory is intact`` Negi said trying to lighten up the mood.

``ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THAT MOMENT WILL BE BURNED IN TOO MY MEMORY FOREVER`` Asuna yelled and continued crying.

``Well I can't be turned in to an ermine when my training just started, I had to do something`` Negi said which gained Asuna's attention.

``Training. What training?`` she said and wiped away the last tears.

`` I was sent here to this school as my mage training, so I can become a Magister Magi``

``What's a Magister Magi?`` Asuna asked and Negi cleared his throat.

``A magister Magi is a mage that travels around the world and helps people with various problems that they may not be able to handle themselves`` now Asuna was really interested.

``So you want to help people?´´ she asked as Negi nodded.

``So then help me``

``Why?``

``Cause you have caused me a big bit of embarrassment. Either help me or I'll contact the media`` she said with an aura of evil.

``Fine. What do you want?`` Negi asked seeing as he had no choice.

``Make me a love potion``

``Huh?``

`` With that I'm sure Takahata-sensei will love me`` Asuna said with sparkles in her eyes.

``Okay, I'll have it done in four months``

``Too slow I need something else. Oh, how about a money tree``  
``Are you hearing yourself? There's no such thing``

``Then what good are you?``

``I can do wind magic, ice magic and… oh, I can read minds``

``THAT'S IT. We'll look for Takahata-sensei as soon as I get something from the class room`` She said and began dragging Negi to the class room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi and Asuna were now outside the class room. As Asuna opened the door they were greeted by a loud.

``WELCOME NEGI-SENSEI`` all the girls from class 2-a shouted. Negi was really surprised.

``That's right we were going to have a welcoming party for you`` Asuna said putting her hand behind her head.

``You're remembering that now`` Negi said before he was dragged to the middle seat.

``Guest of honour should have the middle seat`` Asakura said and took some pictures.

``Here Negi-sensei, try a meat bun`` Chao said putting a plate of meat buns in front of the teachers. Negi took a big bite.

``This is good´´

``Isn't it. You can buy them everyday at Chao Ba Zi`` She said and handed him a flyer.

``I'll remember`` he said and put the flyer in his pocket.

``N-Negi-sensei`` A shy voice said from behind Negi. Negi turned around and saw that it was Nodoka.

``What it is it Nodoka-san?`` Negi asked and noticed that Nodoka had a small blush.

``I-I never thanked you for saving my life. S-So here`` she said and gave Negi a couple of coupons.

``What's this?`` Negi asked holding the coupons.

``T-They're coupons for the book store. I-It's not much but…``

``It's perfect`` Negi said and put the coupons in his pocket. Nodoka was blushing even more when a girl suddenly said.

``Eh, Honya-chan is going for the teacher``

``Way too go`` another one shouted.

``T-That's not how it is`` Nodoka said and was now trying too explain.

Negi laughed a little and took another meat bun.

``Negi-sensei`` Ayaka said.

´´Allow me to give you a gift from me`` she said and pulled of a blanket that covered a bronze bust of Negi.

``Th-Thanks``

`Where did she get that?` Negi thought and took another bite,

``Jee, every time she sees a guy she likes she throws out her bust`` Asuna said.

``WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?``  
``YOU HEARD ME INCHO``  
``THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING DOWN GORILLA``  
``TRY ME``

The girls began too fight and Negi didn't feel like breaking the fight.

`Maybe the walls would look good in red`` Negi thought and looked at the walls.

``Negi-kun`` Takahata said from behind him.

``How do you deal with this class?`` Negi asked swallowing the last of he's meat bun.

``Well first of all, I'm not on Asuna's bad side`` he said and laughed earning a glare from Negi.

``It's not my fault the wind spirits seems to be perverts`` he said still glaring at Takahata.

`He's just like Nagi` Takahata thought and took a seat beside Negi.

Asuna noticed that Takahata was sitting next to Negi, so she quickly ran up to him.

``Negi`` she whispered to him so Takahata wouldn't hear.

``What?``

``Read his mind now and find out what he feels about me``

``Can't you pick another guy? Takahata is really old and boring and…``

``DO IT``

``Okay, okay``

Negi put his hand on Takahata's shoulder so he could read his mind.

``So any tips on how too handle the class?`` Negi asked as he began the mind reading.

``Well first of all…`` Takahata said, but Negi didn't listen as he tried to find anything on Asuna.

`No, no, there`

``Thanks`` he said and was then dragged away by Asuna.

Asuna dragged Negi to a stair room next to the classroom.

``So?`` she asked.

``So, what?´´

``Don't act dumb, what does he think of me?`` Asuna asked/demanded to know. Negi rubbed his forehead with a look of irritation.

``You sure you want Takamichi?``

``YES``

``Alright, then hear this`` Negi said and Asuna looked really interested.

``He thinks you work hard, try your best, is athletic and…``

``CUT TO THE CHASE``

``No romance`` Negi said and Asuna looked really disappointed.

``I see`` Asuna said and started too walk away.

Negi couldn't just look at a sad face and decided to say something.

`´Asuna``

``One time my grandpa gave me a really good advice I think you'll like``

``What it is?``

``Courage is the real magic`` Negi said with a smile, but Asuna didn't look that interested.

``Your grandpa was an idiot``

``Jee, thanks a lot`` Negi said and began to walk away.

``Wait`` Asuna said and began walking towards Negi.

``You're right, if I want Takahata-sensei to know how I feel I should be brave``

``That's the spirit``

``But I'll need to practice`` she said and released her hair from her pony tails.

``Sensei there's something I need to tell you`` She said trying to look innocent.

``I love you`` Now Negi was surprised as Asuna moved closer to him.

``I love you, I always have`` she said and leaned in for a kiss.

Negi was in a state of panic in which he couldn't move his body. Then, Asuna began stretching his face to the sides.

``HA HA, you really thought that I would kiss you. Oh my god just look at your face`` Asuna said and laughed.

`I don't like this girl` Negi thought as camera flashes and noises were heard. Negi and Asuna looked up the stares to see all the party guests there.

`Oh no` was the unanimous thought of Asuna and Negi.

``ASUNA, you dare to try and seduce sensei during this party while we others weren't looking, how dare you``

``THAT WASN'T WHAT HAPPENED: NEGI TELL THEM``

``I'm confused myself``

Asuna screamed in anger and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Negi decided to leave early after having to answer numerous questions about what had happened.

`I'm going to get killed in my sleep by that girl` Negi thought as he opened the door to his new room, which was Konoka's and Asuna's room.

`Either God hates me or lady luck does` he thought as he opened the door.

There was Asuna in the bed, awake.

``You're still here pervert?``

``I'm not a pervert``

Negi said and began looking for a place to sleep.

``Where do I sleep?``

``on the couch``

``Your never ending generosity is overwhelming`` he said in a sarcastic tone.

``So you're still going to be a teacher?``

``Yeah, I can't give up before I've even begun. I'm going to do my best and succeed`` Negi said and did the victory sign.

``You might not be such a bad teacher`` Asuna said and fell asleep.

`Maybe she's not that bad` Negi thought and scratched over the doodle on her picture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Authors note: Second chapter, ALRIGHT. I really want to make the Evangeline VS Negi fight scene I have so many ideas on how it will turn out, and I don't mean their first fight but the big fight between them. I currently have one favourite idea.**

**Until then SEE YA. **


End file.
